vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Edison Roadster (Tesla Roadster)
The Tesla Roadster is a battery electric vehicle (BEV) sports car that was produced by the electric car firm Tesla Motors (now Tesla, Inc.) in California from 2008 to 2012. The Roadster was the first highway legal serial production all-electric car to use lithium-ion battery cells and the first production all-electric car to travel more than 200 miles (320 km) per charge. A replacement for the Roadster is expected for 2019. Tesla sold about 2,450 Roadsters in over 30 countries, and most of the last Roadsters were sold in Europe and Asia during the fourth quarter of 2012. Tesla produced right-hand-drive Roadsters from early 2010. The Roadster qualified for government incentives in several nations. The world distance record of 311 mi (501 km) for a production electric car on a single charge was set by a Roadster on October 27, 2009, during the Global Green Challenge in outback Australia, in which it averaged a speed of 25 mph (40 km/h). In March 2010, a Tesla Roadster became the first electric vehicle to win the Monte Carlo Alternative Energy Rally and the first to win any Federation Internationale de l'Automobile-sanctioned championship when a Roadster driven by former Formula One driver Érik Comas beat 96 competitors for range, efficiency, and performance in the three-day, nearly 620-mile (1,000 km) challenge. According to the U.S. EPA, the Roadster can travel 244 miles (393 km) on a single charge of its lithium-ion battery pack and can accelerate from 0 to 60 mph (0 to 97 km/h) in 2.9 seconds depending on the model. The Roadster's efficiency, as of September 2008, was reported as 120 MPGe (2.0 L/100 km). It uses 135 Wh/km (21.7 kW·h/100 mi, 13.5 kW·h/100 km or 490 kJ/km) battery-to-wheel, and has an efficiency of 88% on average. Note: there is currently a (glitch/bug?) causing the Tesla Roadster, with max tuning, to get 5.5 and 5.4 second Quarter Mile times if starting the race in a certain way. (very hard to trigger, almost never) Max Speed A little above average for normal driving, if spamming the "x" key to jump while at top speed (with nitro) this vehicle is capable of up to over 330 mph. Acceleration Second fastest acceleration in the game with max tuning. Second only to the Tesla Roadster 2.0 meaning it can beat almost any other car in a drag race. Braking Better then average for most vehicles, but average braking for that size of vehicle. Handling Also very good! (Be warned, the Roadster is very tail happy at speeds.) Handling is this car's strong suit, it's average stats and above average handling make it one of the best vehicles for the Highway race and Circuit race. The upgrades wont make the car 100 times better, but they are a little effective. If you bought this car for drag race only then you will need to pimp it out to get 5.5 seconds in Quarter Mile races. Max Speed Same goes as acceleration. Acceleration Once you pimp it out it becomes one of the fastest cars in the game. You will certainly win every drag race (except if anyone has an Egoista). Braking The braking is almost 1.0, meaning its one of the best cars when breaking. Handling This car is a handling god when upgraded to the maximum for on Road handling, it's also an ideal drift candidate with drift tires, giving even the Toyota AE86, Nissan Skyline, and Supra a run for their money. It also competes with the Egoista on circuit, so basically this is the go to car for complete circuit domination. Category:Electric Category:Under Construction Category:Upgraded Specifications Needed Category:Specifications Needed